MLAATR: Project Reqium
by Sierra259
Summary: A robot crash-lands on Earth after his home planet is destroyed by the Cluster. When the Cluster begins to attack Earth, he, and some others pepare for Earth's final stand. Rated M for mild violence, character deaths, and mild language.
1. Prolouge

Hi! This time I'm trying out to make a My Life as a Teenage Robot fan fiction! Well, I hope you enjoy it!

* * * * * * *

MLAATR: Project Reqium

Prologue

Android Model MX7 Status Report:

Model MX7 is almost online. I can't believe it. It looks far different than I imagined. The combat armor looks like something out of a sci-fi movie. I'm just plugging it in now. It's just…I can't stop thinking about Michael. I'd like to think he's still alive out there, but that's impossible…just a fool's hope. That explosion would have been enough to blow up Cluster Prime in one blast.

I just hope this is all worth it in the end, because if it isn't…I may have just unintentionally created our doom.

* * *

Well, there you have it: The prologue of my new fanfiction! Sorry it's so short.

MX7, Michael, and MX7's creator are owned by me. I do not own My Life as a Teenage Robot. That honor belongs to Rob Renzetti.


	2. Arrival

Well, here is Chapter 1, as promised! This chapter will be longer then the prologue. Keep in mind that the Prologue and Chapter 1 are shown in a first person view. The rest is purely third person. Enjoy!

* * * * * * *

MLAATR: Project Requiem

Chapter 1

_Life support activated. Model MX7 online._

_Power cell online. Sensors online. Weapons online._

_All systems functional._

_Model MX7 is entering cryo sleep._

_Systems temporarily powering down._

_Power deactivated._

12 Years Later…

_Life Support reactivated._

_Pod somewhere in unidentified space, locally known as "Solar System"._

_Analysis._

_Solar System powered by a huge star, known as the "Sun"._

_Pod on course for unidentified planet._

_Error: Destination not shown on planetary database._

_Error. Error. Please stand by._

_Pod entering unknown atmosphere._

_WARNING: Pod overheating. Use Exhaust Vents._

_All systems failing._

_Activating self-destruct mechanism. _

_Prepare for impact in 3…_

_2…_

_1._

_* * * * * * _

For those of you that don't understand this chapter, the pod's A.I is calculating the events that take place in the 12 years MX7 is in cryo sleep. The italics indicate the A.I is talking. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 is coming tomorrow!

_._


	3. Recovery

MLAATR: Project Reqium

Chapter 2

One night in Tremorten, XJ9, or Jenny for short, was taking a walk with her friend Brad. The two had barely gotten enough sleep last night over the annual Tremorten I.Q. Test, and they needed to cool off. "Where should we go?" Jenny asked. "No idea. Hey do you think- Whoa, look!" They saw a small dark object in the distance. As they looked on, the object suddenly flared, almost like-

_-an explosion. _Jenny thought. "Brad come on. I have a really bad feeling about this." Brad followed her. Suddenly Jenny's video cam turned on. "Jenny!" gasped Jenny's mother/creator. Nora Wakeman. " Something just crashed in the forest!"

"I know. We're heading there now. Can you tell Sheldon and Tuck?" Dr. Wakeman nodded before cutting the transmission. They were at the edge of the woods. Or rather, what was _left_ of the woods. A mile wide crater as far as the eye could see had devastated the whole area.

Jenny noticed a crashed vehicle and went to see it. It looked like some sort of…_escape pod_, for need of a better word. Jenny instinctively peered inside. But what she saw in that pod made her turn on her video cam as Brad looked inside with her, jaw dropped in surprise.

Dr. Wakeman was conducting some tests with a vial of Plutonium and Mercury when Jenny called her back. "Mom? We may have a problem here." Jenny said. Nora reached for the video cam. "What do you mean by a problem, Jenny?" "THIS kind of problem!" Jenny showed her the pod's contents. Inside was a black colored robot. It wasn't moving. Nora looked on grimly. "Well?" Jenny asked. "Bring him to the lab then. Just don't drop him, allright?" Nora added.

"Got it. Allright, we're heading back to the lab." She announced to Brad. "W-w-wait, we're leaving him here?" Brad asked, confused. "No. We're bringing him with us. Hop on!" Brad held on as Jenny soared back to Dr. Wakeman's house.

When they arrived, they found Nora, Sheldon, and Tuck waiting for them. "What is it, J-Oh, COOL, another robot like you!" Tuck yelled ecstatically. "This is AWESOME!" Next to him, Sheldon offered his help in carrying the strange droid. "*Whew*, thanks, that thing's weighed a TON!" Brad collapsed, exhausted. "Now," said Nora. "Let's see about our new friend."

They placed him on the table and activated him. Slowly, but surely, its eyes opened. When it saw Tuck's face mere inches from its own, it yelled and fell off the table. It backed away in horror, but Jenny calmed it down. "It's OK. We're not gonna hurt you. Can you tell us your name?" The robot stuttered, then said in a voice that sounded half Arnold Schwarzenegger and half GLaDOS from Portal "M-m-my name is….M…..X…7." It warbled slowly. I'm Jenny, and this is Brad,Tuck,Sheldon,and my mom, Nora. She's going to help you, allright?" The robot nodded. It staggered to the table, and layed down on it.

As the robot, now dubbed "MX7" was being fixed, the three of them had a conversation. "Should we trust him?" Sheldon asked nervously. "I don't know about you guys, but I think he's really cool." Tuck chimed in. "You said that already, Tuck." Jenny sighed. "Doesn't matter. The question is if we shouldn't trust him." "Why?" Sheldon asked. "Well, let's put it this way: We have to consider the fact that he may not be telling the truth." Jenny whispered grimly. She wasn't sure yet. But she wasn't going to be let her guard down. "Come on, odds are he probably doesn't trust US." Sheldon argued. "Yeah, he probably thinks we're gonna dismantle him in his sleep. Like _SOMEONE_ I know." Tuck glared at Jenny. "Tuck, for the last time, my dream chip got stuck! I thought you and Brad were goat-people and mom was this weird medusa thing! OK?"

They looked at MX7. "I think he's Ok. You guys are just paranoid." Tuck was muttering. "All that getting betrayed and stuff must have driven you guys off the deep end." Nora came over to see them. "I'm done!" she reported happily. "He's up and running. All those gears were so hard to fix…" Dr Wakeman walked off to her bedroom, muttering something about "Oddly designed robots".

Now it was just Jenny, Tuck, Sheldon, and a fully fixed MX7 in the room. The silence was eerie. It seemed that all time had stopped. Everyone stood stock-still in an awkward moment of time. Someone started humming. The silence made the room seem that someone had hit the pause button on the remote control of life.

"Um,…yeah, I think we better go now. See ya, Jenny!" Sheldon said. He, Tuck and a now awake Brad walked away. Jenny went to look at MX7. He was now fully fixed. When he saw Jenny, he got up. "Thanks for the help." MX7 said. No problem. Did you want to pick a name?" "What?" said MX7, confused. Jenny explained what she meant. "I think my creator gave me a name. It's called…" he paused briefly. "Michael." He finished. Jenny smiled and showed him to his room. Jenny wondered who had given him his name and created him.

It had been an interesting night. _VERY_ interesting.

That's Chapter 2 so far. Chapter 3 will come sometime in May! If you didn't understand the "dream-chip" thing, that was a real episode called "Daydream Believer" It was a tribute to Dr. Seuss. See you, and have a happy Easter!


	4. Discovery

MLAATR: Project Reqium

Chapter 3

Vexus was mad. No, not _just_ mad. She was furious, angry, and all kinds of mad."DO _YOU_ MEAN TO TELL ME," she shrieked at a cowering Clusterbot, "THAT _THING_ IS STILL ALIVE! AND ON TOP OF THAT ON EARTH! I sincerely hope you are joking."

She whirled around to face the being hidden in the shadows. "You know what to do. Find him and kill him!" She roared. The figure nodded. It touched it's throat, where a working voicebox had once been. It stalked off to the hangar.

Two Clusterbots noticed the metallic droid approaching his starship. "How is he today?" Bot 1 muttered. "Same as always," Bot 2 replied. "Angry." They watched as the starship launched off to Earth, leaving nothing left in it's wake.

MX7's optics blinked. He coulden't remember anything. Then, he whacked himself on the head. _That's better._ He thought. He got up groggily, with his head spinning. Suddenly, Jenny burst in. "Wake up Michael, it's time for school!" she told him. "Uh, ok." MX7 muttered confusedly, wondering what a school was. He decided not to ask. He'd find out anyway.

For now, he followed Jenny downstairs. Maybe he'd learn something after all.


	5. Cafeteria Confrontations

Mlaatr: Project Reqium

Chapter 4

MX7, or Mike (As Jenny now called him), followed Jenny to school. It was a big building that subtly said "Tremorton High" in big letters. They walked through the front door and went to Jenny's class, exactly just as another boy arrived.

John Drake was late….as usual. Not that it mattered to him. Since his dad had died in the army, he had become stoic and anti-social, to the point of avoiding everyone. He watched the robot and her friend go in the doors, then sighed and followed them.

Mike and Jenny sat in their seats as the class began. While the science teacher droned on and on, Mike day-dreamed about being in his own ship, watching the sun. When a boy Mike had never seen before walked in, the teacher frowned and opened his mouth, but apparently changed his mind. When the bell rang, Mike took one last curious glance at him, then left with Jenny.

John noticed the robot kid glancing at him and wondered what he wanted. He raised an eyebrow. Oh, well. John decided he was probably just being friendly. No harm in that. He packed up his bag and went to the cafeteria.

Mike went to the cafeteria and got a tray. He looked at the wide array of food and took a cheeseburger and some fries. Suddenly, two girls walked by snickering and tripped him. _What the-_ Mike thought. _What was that for?_ He got up and joined Jenny. "Why'd they trip me?" he asked confusedly.

John went to the cafeteria and got a sandwich. He noticed the Krust cousins walk by and stuck his tongue out when they weren't looking. _Jerks._ He thought as they tripped the robot kid from before. John didn't know why, but he felt a bit bad for him.

"Don't worry about them, they're the Krust Cousins. Their job's to be completely annoying." Jenny explained. "That's Brit, and that one's Tiff." Mike snorted. "Wow. They look ridiculous!" he remarked. Suddenly, the Krust Cousins turned around and glared at him. "What'd you say?" Tiff demanded angrily.

Halfway across the cafeteria, John looked up from his book and shook his head grimly. "You poor bastard." He whispered to himself. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"


	6. First Battle

Mlaatr: Project Reqium

Chapter 5

Mike looked confused. "I said, you look ridiculous." He repeated, as Jenny and John facepalmed at the same time. "At least we don't look like tin cans." Brit sneered, and everybody laughed. Mike stiffened and retorted, "You're right. You look like WALKING tin cans!"

John was impressed. Finally, someone who kept the Krust Cousins speechless besides that girl robot. "Wow. That was a good one." he commented. Suddenly, an ominous rumbling filled the air. He sighed. "Why do they always come during lunch?" he asked to nobody in particular.

A Cluster airship burst through the roof, firing off lasers like crazy. Everyone started screaming and panicking. Mike gasped and changed into some sort of armored suit, loading two SMG's as he did so. "This is it. You ready?" Jenny asked.

John pulled out his Desert Eagle handguns as his eyes faintly glowed blue. He watched the two robots mow down the Clusterbots easily. Suddenly, he saw a table go flying at the black-colored 'bot. "Look out!" John yelped as he knocked him out of the way.

Mike got up. "Thanks." he offered. John made something that was almost a grin. "Welcome. Now let's take these guys out!" he replied as his eyes flared blue and he threw a Clusterbot with Telekinesis. Jenny blew up most of them, destroying one with a swift punch to the head. She then blasted some with her rocket launchers.

John hurled the last one at the airship, battering it against the wall as Jenny shot it repeatedly. The airship exploded, and the battle was over. Jenny sighed in relief. "Nice job, Drake. Didn't know about that one." She commented, pointing out his eyes. "Hey,…..you know me." John sat down. "Always ready to help." he wheezed.

Later after school, Jenny and Mike went home, Mike having transitioned back to his regular form. "You were great, Jenny." Mike said shyly. "Thanks. You were, too." She replied. Mike nodded. "Who was that kid, anyway?" Mike asked as he noticed a squirrel scamper down a tree. "What? Oh, that was John Drake. He's a good kid. His dad died in the army back in 1995, so he moved here." She explained.

When they arrived home, Dr. Wakeman was down in the lab, humming to herself as she typed something on the computer. She noticed them as they walked in. "Had a nice day?" she asked. "Uh-huh. Cluster attacked today, but we got them. Mike was pretty good." Jenny grinned.

Mike nodded. "Come on. I need you to test the VR training room." Nora told him. Mike followed her into a room that that looked like an obstacle course. "See if you can do it under a minute." Nora explained. "Ok." Mike remarked, and lined up at the starting point. Nora pressed the button, and….


	7. Late For Class

Mlaatr: Project Reqium

Chapter 6

The buzzer went off, and Mike ran as fast as he could. Some targets almost got him, but he managed to fight them off. Mike swung over lava pits and other traps to the end. The buzzer sounded again. "Well done, Michael!" she said. "Just in the nick of time!"

Mike sat down, exhausted. "I'm going to go charge." he mumbled, and tottered to his room. He sighed in relief as he plugged himself in.

Meanwhile, a ship finally reached Earth and stopped. The droid looked through the cockpit, revealing only one eye, and smirked. _This will be too easy. _He thought, as he descended. No one noticed said ship quietly hover over Tremorton and land in part of the forest.

The next morning, Jenny went to look for Brad and Tuck while Mike slept. Truth be told, she was starting to feel better around him. He hadn't shown any signs of hating anything. He merely had an almost childlike curiosity, coupled with a brave loyalty to his new friends.

Brad and Tuck were over by the school when she found them. "Hey, guys." She waved. "Hey, Jenny. Where's MX7?" Brad asked. "He's charging right now, he just ran Mom's new VR course. And NO, Tuck, you can't try it." She added to the smaller boy.

"Wow. I saw you both at lunch yesterday, Jen. You guys were great!" he said. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Whoops, there's the bell! See ya, Jenny!" Brad added. Jenny hurried over to the high school just as Mike woke up.

Mike gasped. He was late! He grabbed his stuff and yelled a quick "Bye, Dr. Wakeman!" before launching off to school. He saw an odd shape in the forest, but thought nothing of it. Probably just another squirrel, he decided.

The droid watched Mike from a distance as he soared through the air. He grinned and shimmered into the form of a young teenager before slipping back into the shadows.

Mike dashed to his class, skidding to a halt by the door. He went in and sat down in his seat, ignoring the glances that came his way. He saw John actually smiling and waving to him covertly.

Mike used a holo-projector to create the illusion he was listening and used his playback feature to watch _Jurassic Park_. The teacher glanced up at him and asked "Mr. Xavier? Are you writing all this down?" Mike smiled as his digital copy replied, "Yes, sir."

The bell rang as usual, and Mike and Jenny sat down with Sheldon. Mike noticed the odd expression on Sheldon's face as Jenny talked and a side of his mouth raised amusedly.


	8. Delaying The Inevitable

Mlaatr: Project Reqium

Chapter 7

After school, Mike and Jenny went to find Brad. Sheldon and John had followed them, and the former was now talking a mile a minute. "Sheldon, could you stop it?" Jenny moaned exasperatedly. Sheldon complied with the demand and shut up.

Suddenly, they heard Tuck and Brad screaming. This was followed by demented, shrieking roars. "What the hell was that?" John yelped. "Come on!" Jenny ordered. They raced to the forest and charged in.

They arrived to see a tall droid throw Tuck at a tree. Mike, Jenny, and John got out their weapons and pointed them at it. The robot stared amusedly before attacking them. He twirled his staff and knocked them all down with a few sweeps.

Brad jumped onto the robot's back and started pounding it. The 'bot roared and flung him off before being blasted and shot by the others. When it got up, it rasped weakly "Pathetic fools. You think you've won? I've got what I came for. Your destruction shall come soon enough."

With those parting words, it retreated and slipped away into the trees. Mike lowered his SMGs and sat down with the others. "Well, that was eventful." Drake joked. No one laughed.

When Jenny and Mike went home, they told Nora everything. She frowned as they described the droid's retreating words. "That DOES sound odd." She agreed. "Better keep an eye out for him, XJ-9. He certainly seems dangerous, and I don't mean normal dangerous either." Nora added. "Got it, mom." Jenny assured her.

Somewhere nearby, the droid was watching the house's lights dim. He snarled as he repaired himself, "So…..they think they can stop what's coming? Heh heh heh. They'll never know what hit them. Soon,…the Cluster will burn this miserable excuse for a planet to the ground!"


End file.
